phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sergio Fighters
Super Sergio Fighters is a fighting game available for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS based on the Super Smash Bros series. It features a lot of characters from Sergio's universe and other creations made by their author. Characters Veterans *Sergio The Hedgehog - Moveset combines attacks from Sonic and Megaman *Jorge Mario - Moveset somewhat similar to Mario *Marta Rose and Twinky - Moveset combines attacks from Rosalina and Kirby. Wears a magical coat that can do most of her moves, it also inhales opponents to copy their attacks *Dani - Moveset similar to Ness and Lucas *Laura Toadstool - Moveset combines Samus' both Power and Zero suit *Alvaro Bandicoot - Moveset similar to Little Mac with some attacks based on Crash Bandicoot *Carlos Wario - Moveset somewhat similar to Wario *Shade the Hedgehog - Moveset somewhat similar to Fox McCloud *Luisianna - Moveset similar to Luigi *Ian Whitewings - Moveset somewhat similar to Pit as in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS *Alfonso Koopa - Moveset similar to Bowser as in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. Wears a special armour that enhances his Bowser Battle Body *Silvia - Moveset somewhat similar to Sheik *KTG - Moveset combines Captain Falcon and Greninja *Beta Sergio - Takes moves from Villager but also attacks related to Classic Sonic *Numa - Moveset combines attacks from Lucario and Link *Artorius Revana - Moveset somewhat similar to Ike *Thunder the Dark Hedgehog - Moveset somewhat similar to Meta Knight but with ROB's neutral and up special moves Newcomers *Scout-gal - Moveset somewhat similar to Megaman. Uses several weapons from Team Fortress 2 *Marbleman - Rayman-based character *Sapphira - Moveset similar to Toon Link Assist Trophy characters *Spiralsong - Flies towards enemies and rams them with her horn *Bady - Similar to Nintendog, blocks the players' view for a short time *Nurses Cheryl and Vivi - Heal their summoner *Sentry Gun - Fires at nearby opponents. Can be destroyed *Mini Sergio Toys - They run at opponents and pummel them Pikmin style *Mii Force Ship - Uses one of the 12 Mii Force weapons by random. It's decided by its color Fakemon *Beautygum - Rollout *Ocermaid - Hydro Pump *Campfy - Ember *Stumpine - Razor Leaf *Brawleon - Aura Sphere *Hivannon - Attack Order *Kasprint - Self Destruct *Frixie and Snixie - Fire Spin and Ice Beam *Teslaur - Electric Arrow *Posella - Surf Other *MasterHand.EXE (Final boss) *Robotic clones of characters (Fought in the Robot Horde and A-Maze-ing Mayhem modes) Items *Monster Manor weapons - There are 5 different types. All weapons can be charged to deal more damage **Normal (Spirit Shooter): No special effects **Fire (Candle Cannon): Deals burning damage **Electric (N-1 Plasma Rifle): Deals eletric damage. Paralyzes **Ice (Crystal Cannon): Freezes opponent when charged **Wind (Courtly Combat Fan): Pushes opponents. It can cover more distances when charged up *Assist Trophy - Summons an Assist *Pokeball/Master Ball - Summons a Fakemon. Master Ball contains legendary Fakemon *Cape Feather - During a short time, the user can use their cape like a parachute, similar to Super Smash Bros Melee's Parasol. *Beam Sword - Similar to the one of the Super Smash Bros series *Sticky Grenade - Similar to the Gooey Bomb, can be attached to opponents and stays there until it explodes. *Sandvich - Healing item *P-Balloon - Inflates an opponent, leaving them open to attacks *Metal Box - Turns the character into metal, making them heavier Pic of the moment blog (Gallery) ssf1.png|Laura shows of her Final Smash: BASS CANNON!!! ssfmarta.png|This is is Marta's "artwork". With her magic coat and her Luma Twinky, she'll take down any opponent! ssf2.png|When Alvaro attacks with his drills, he builds up "KAPOW" power. Try hitting an enemy with it filled to the max! ssfthunder.png|Sergio's robotic counterpart, Thunder, joins the battle!! His fast paced Electric Claws make him a quite dangerous opponent ssfsergiodimensions.png|For Sergio's Final Smash... SERGIO DIMENSIONS!!! Trivia *Whenever Scout-gal KOs or is KO'd by an opponent, a little prompt appears on the top right corner similar to Team Fortress 2's killfeed. For example: "Scout-gal finished off Beta Sergio". The character's names are colored depending on the player's number or team they're into. If the character is CPU controlled, it will be colored grey. Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:MartinmesisterPaladin